Wedding Troubles
by Lorna Badeau
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are at The Burrow getting ready for Bill's wedding. In that time, trouble begins with Voldemort, catching them unaware days before the wedding. Updated after a really long time! Not an abandoned story anymore!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. They Belong to J.K. Rowling (as everyone knows)

_This is the Summer that is before the Seventh and final year of Harry's schooling at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione are at The Burrow, in preparation of Bill and Fleur's wedding._

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the kitchen, reminiscing about days gone past, just for fun.

"Ron, remember that first year, when I found the Mirror of Erised? I was all excited for you to see my mum and dad, but all you could see was being a big shot." Harry laughed at the memory.

"You're not gonna let me forget that, are you mate. The Mirror of Erised was spelled backwards. Erised is desire, and the mirror showed us our deepest desires." This cleverness from Ron surprised them for a moment.

"Who remembers Romilda Vane?" Hermione asked in a singsong voice, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Harry and Ron started muttering darkly at this. Chocolates, poison, train, and annoying were words that were heard above others.

"How 'bout when we saved Sirius from the ministry?" Ron got a rebellious gleam in his eyes. "That was well funny, seeing Fudge angry." Harry smiled weakly, the pang of hearing Sirius's name still lingered.

"And the time when Cormac McLaggen shot off in the wrong direction?" Ron continued. "That was well shameful mate."

"Err, Ron, that was because I confounded him, remember? Or did you choose to forget." Hermione chided him.

"I chose to forget" Ron added in an undertone. They went on like this for about an hour, until they heard Fleur screaming.

"Bloody hell, Harry, I forgot. It the full moon tonight and Bill…" Ron trailed off.

"God Ron, Bill doesn't have full transformations, just mild hair growth and fangs. Nothing is happening to your beloved Fleur." Hermione said exasperatly. Harry snickered, and they ran outside to see the commotion.

"Crookshanks! Bad Bill, let GO of Crookshanks." Bill let go, but Crookshanks was left without an ear, and a leg, and was also bleeding profusely from different areas. Hermione burst out into tears. Oh, Crooksy, its alright."

Mrs. Weasley came outside, and gasped at the sight of Bill with blood on his face and Crookshanks with missing limbs.

"Come on dear, we'll take him to St. Mungo's. Perhaps we can get the leg back on…" she trailed of as she saw Hermione shaking her head with despair.

"He's…eaten it Mrs. Weasley."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming back, Hermione looked like a child given a lollipop.

"Well as luck had it, they had extra Cat Legs just hanging around. They were so glad to have gotten rid of one." Hermione gushed. Harry looked closer at Crookshanks and saw that indeed, he now had a black leg, amidst his ginger fur.

"Well I'm heading up to bed," Ron said, looking a bit green.

"I'll come too," Harry offered, wanting to be there if Ron tossed the pumpkin juice. When they finally reached the landing, they walked in to see that their room was…well, not their room.

"Ron, er, are you positive that this floor is your room?"

"Are you saying I don't know what floor my room is on?" He snapped.

"No…I just never knew you had a toilet in your room. Wait… and a shower to go with it."

"Well you don't have to be so smug about it, I guess that Fred and-"

"Glad you could figure out who it was little brother." Said Fred, apparating from thin air, "George'll be here in a minute. It was his idea to do this one."

"Hello mates, Ron. Like it? We read the spell in mum's Witch Weekly magazine. It can move furniture around. But, we couldn't find one that puts them back where they were. So…this'll be your problem mates." George said, just as he was apparating away. Ron led Harry up more landings.

"Great. This is well bad. And I'm guessing that our room is…" He opened a door and sighed. "Yup. Where the old bathroom was. Great."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These are still not my characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Ron and Harry found the counter-spell to the furniture switching one and got their room back to normal. Bill and Fleur's wedding is only a few days away._

"Hermione, my dress robe ripped. Do that sewing thing you can do with the wand and fix this." Ron pleaded.

"Go ask your mother to." Her eyes widened as Ron frantically shook his head. "Why not?"

"She'd kill me if I went to her again."

"How many times have you gone to her?" She held up her hand, stopping him from speaking. "Better question, why were you wearing this in the first place?" Ron hesitated.

"I was trying it on for size?"

"I'm so sure." She grabbed the dress robe and started to mend it. "You know, orange is definitely NOT your color. It clashes horribly with your hair…" Ron slowly backed away, leaving Hermione unawares that he had gone.

After getting upstairs to his newly redone room, Harry and Ron talked about the wedding, and how they thought it would be like.

"Ronald!" A voice cut into their conversation.

"Yes mum?"

"Could you and Harry possibly go fetch more butterbeer? Fred and George drank it all." Ron groaned. "Madame Rosemerta knows that you're coming." At that Ron perked up, and Harry and Ron apparated to Hogsmeade.

Ron and Harry walked inside The Three Broomsticks. They went up to the counter and asked Madame Rosemerta for their butterbeer.

"Gladly," she replied. "Hope it's a wonderful wedding." They nodded their thanks.

As they apparated back, they decided that they would walk up the lane, to rejoice in the peace that existed till the wedding day (which was in two days). They walked in the setting sun up to the hill. When they arrived though, the only ones greeting them was the Dark Mark, glittering menacingly above the house.

_Sorry about the short chapter. I had to end it here. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas own les characters dans cet story. Les characters sont owned by J.K. Rowling. Elle est tres magnifique. Oohhh French. Lol.

_Ok so I last left you guys off with the dark mark .Can you say Cliffy? I made this chapter during the MCAS (for those of you in Massachusetts you know what those are) and retained it till today, where hopefully its as good as it was then .Ok, there is a bit potty mouthing, so I'm gonna change the rating._

_(New font) hehe_

Harry and Ron gaped openly, pausing only too look at each other in shock, then bolt towards The Burrow.

"Shit, Harry, shit. This always happens to me. Why me…"

"Always Ron?"

"This is no time for jokes and you know it. And no, I meant that bad things. I knew being friends with you was bad."

"Well who's making jokes now?" _(Ok their running up the hill still. Just so you know they're not slacking or anything.)_

They finally reached The Borrow now, breathless and panting.

"Wands at the ready Ron."

"Don't I know it mate. Don't I know it."

They walked across the lawn; Ron nudged Harry, pointing to the Butterbeer and the ground. They put it down wordlessly. Someone muttered "Lumos" brightening up their pathway. "Kitchen" Ron mouthed to Harry. He put his finger up to his mouth miming silence. They walked into the kitchen, seizing up with terror at the sight that lay in front of them.

_Oh GOD. I hate doing this to you guys. Such a short chapter too. Oh well. I promise, promise, promise that I will post the ending of this chapter by tonight. I'm already starting it. Reviews make the world go round._


	4. Chapter 4

(_Ha-ha, there is only so much meanness that a person can achieve. And personally guys, I know that leaving Cliffie's at the end of SHORT chapters is high at the list, so…sorry. I also lied 0. I didn't have time to finish this entry. And originally this and chapter 3 were one whole chapter but I had to go somewhere. So here's the rest. )_

Ron clammed up with grief and undeniable fury as he looked around his kitchen. _'Are they stunned?'_ he thought, '_Or are they…'_

"Dead", Harry said through his tears. He looked around at the only family he had known. "This is Voldemort's doing!" He said as he punched the wall. "Godammit." Ron didn't speak. He turned to Harry. His tear stained face, now filled with bitter resentment and guilt. Guilt that he was chosen to stay alive, while the rest of his family…well, wasn't. The chaos in this room was something not even Fred and George could make. '_Wait…."_

"Fred! George!" Ron yelled, losing his quietness. The Death eaters that came here, or even Voldemort himself, could go screw themselves. "Harry, I think Fred and George are still alive, they weren't here when we left, so they must have been closing up shop. But everyone else…look, even Fleur." He said with disgust that they would cast on her when she wasn't even a Weasley.

He looked around the destroyed room, and brushed some of the settled dust from his shoulders. He saw Harry kneeling, eyes closed in a corner. '_This must be tough for him,' _Ron thought

"Harry?" he whispered, regaining his order.

"They…got…Hermione too Ron. Hermione." Harry whispered fiercely. '_It wasn't fair,' _he thought "_They couldn't have given her a fighting chance. She follows the rules too much.'_

"No…not…can't be…Hermione. This is bullshit. God." Harry rose up.

"Ron, we gotta tell…never mind. Can't tell him either." Harry sank back onto his knees. "This is my fault. They came here for me…"

"Harry, as much as that may be true…" he faltered, not wanting to make Harry feel bad. "I don't think we should be in here. Let's send Pig and Hedwig to McGonagall. She could help us out. I lied; Pig can send a letter to Fred and George, telling them about…this. And Hedwig'll go to McGonagall.

As they turned around, neither noticed a figure rise from the rubble.

"Guys, wait for me," Said a chillingly familiar yet terribly raspy voice.

(_Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger. Wowee,(____---wtf) and again with my short chapters. Hehehehe. I do terribly like this part. It's not scary, even though I kinda did make the last sentence a bit…creepy. But I promise that there are no scary parts or anything. And remember, Constructive Critiscism makes everyone happy makes thumbs up sign._


	5. Plan

**Sorry that its been a while since I've updated. I've been so busy this summer, with school work and vacations and all. But anyways, who cares about me. Back to the story...**

They turned around, assuming that the fumes and rubble from the house had irritated her throat.

"Ginny?" Harry said hopefully, stepping forwards, then stopping at a halt, all the color draining from his face. "Ginny!" he cried.

"Yes, Harry it's me. But it's also not. Can you guess who else?" Ginny said in her raspy voice.

"Yes, Voldemort, I can." He said, as Ron and he brandished their wands and walked forwards. Suddenly, Ron stopped, struck with a thought.

"Harry, stop. This is a trick." He whispered fiercely. "Voldemort knows about you...and Ginny, and he knows that if you kill him while he's in Ginny's body, you'll kill Ginny too. I don't want you to do that...and neither do you."

Voldemort clapped. "Good job, Weasley. It seems your mundane brain figured out my plan." He said with a sneer. Ginny/Voldemort's eyes suddenly turned pained, and turned from red back to Ginny's brown.

"Guys...you have to help me." She said, as spasms wracked her body, and her eyes turned back to red. Voldemort started to talk again.

"She fights, this ones does. But she won't for long. Every times, she takes back over her own body, it takes less and less times for me to overpower her. Soon...she wont even fight." He said, "And you, can't do anything this time, can you Potter. Either you'll be the Boy who killed his girlfriend, or the Boy who Let his Girlfriend die." He finished with a laugh. His eyes turned back to soft brown.

"Ron...Harry...please don't let him..." and her eyes turned quickly back to red. Ron gave Harry a look. They were losing time, and fast.

Voldemort walked over to them, but Ginny took over again, letting Ron and Harry run away a bit. They ran into Rons room, and cast a Fidelius chrm on it, knowing the Voldemort could still probably get inside. Harry turned to Ron with reciprocated panic in his eyes.

"Ron, I have a plan."


	6. Could be a Victory

**A/N: YEAH! I updated. Sorry for those of you who read this, I didn't mean to abandon it. Here it goes. I'll try to make this chappie a bit longer than the previous one, which was oh so short.**

**--------------------**--

"Ron, I have a plan." Harry said, shaking from the prospect that Voldemort was in the same house as he. He cast a silencing charm on the door.

"Mate, you better hurry, I hope the Fidelius charm holds up, but Ginny-" his voice faltered, "Is still in trouble."

"Alright, you remember how when we were in the Ministry of Magic in our 5th year? And how Voldemort took over my body?" Ron nodded in consent, "Well, when I remembered how Sirius died, and after I was filled with sadness, you remember right? Well, I suppose he couldn't take it and he was banished from my body. I think we can do the same."

"What, get him in your body?" Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"_No_ Ron. We make Ginny remember us, when she is in her state of mind and then after she fills with love for us, or something, then she should successfully be banished."

"I think that could work mate. I think that could work."

-----------

As they left, they gave each other the most heartfelt hugs and a few words of condolence, just incase. It was short, but sweet and sincere.

"Good luck mate," Ron whispered to Harry, clapping him on the back. They opened the door and quietly, like mice, made their way down to the kitchen. Harry wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead; he had never had this bad of goose bumps, or felt his heart beat so fast. They poked their head around the corner, and instantly drew back.

"He's not in there." Ron whispered so quietly, that he was practically mouthing the words.

"That's because I'm right here." The voice chilled Harry and Ron to the bone, and they shuddered, never wanting to hear that voice again. They didn't even scream, yell, or even struggle, as they were bound and gagged against the wall. Voldemort walked over, as menacing as if he were still in his body. His body wracked into spasms, and Ginny's eyes came into focus. It was then that Harry and Ron started to squirm in their bindings. With her wand still in power, Harry noticed that this was the longest that he had seen Ginny take control over her body again. She flicked her wrist and the bindings came off.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, before Ron could warn him to stop, and ran over to hug her. He held on to her like it was her last moments on earth, which, in reality, it may have been. Ron watched in amazement at Ginny/Voldemort's eyes, which kept changing from red to Ginny's kind color. It would flash, over and over again, and each time it would it would take less time for Ginny to take over her body, soon it was very infrequently that Voldemort's red eyes flashed at all.

Harry was kissing Ginny.

And it was working.

There was a flash of blinding light that seemed to stretch for eternities, but ended as soon as it appeared. Ginny slumped to the floor, splayed in different directions, but on her face was a look of peace and comfort, one of which hadn't been on her face before. Voldemort was gone.

------------

**A/N: There is more! It does so not end here, because I do not think that Voldie is that easy to get rid of (just a hunch, you know, after taking only seven books to finally defeat him) and because this would be such a lame story. Sorry that it was short, but I have to finish one of life's necessities. English essays!**

**Review!**

**-Lorna**


	7. New Beginnings

_**A/N:**_** Oh my gosh, it has been SO LONG. I am so so so so so sorry. It's been like a year! Please forgive me *grovels at feet of readers* I also apologize for this story. Those chapters were much much much too short. What WAS I thinking? Oh well, lets get on with it.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of his affiliated friends, or else they would be real.**

**-------**

They looked around the room frantically. They knew he couldn't possibly have been gone, and running away was not something that Voldemort would do. For sure he was going to be back.

Harry fell to his knees next to Ginny, picking her up in his arms. She was pale, and clearly weakened from what had happened. He rocked her back and forth, his face hidden from Ron. But Ron wasn't even looking at Harry. He had run towards Hermione, tears falling freely. He was lying next to her and was stroking her hair, which was becoming bushier by the moment. He was whispering something fierce to her, and seemed exasperated that she wasn't hearing it.

The door opened and closed, and two sets of footsteps were heading towards the kitchen; hushed whispers indicated that it was Fred and George.

"Ron?" George howled from across the room. He stepped over rubble and hugged his little brother. It would have been comedic if not for the situation; Ron was being fairly squashed between Hermione and George.

Fred walked over solemnly to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we weren't here. It's –"

"Not your fault," Harry's muffled voice sounded out.

"It's not yours either. He's a horrible per- thing," he corrected. Then added, "Even Ginny?"

"No. We'll tell you later. Ginny's still here. Not sure about everyone else though."

"Check the clock?" Fred quipped. They were talking calmly, as if about the weather. But they both knew that this was something quite beyond the weather.

"No."

"Right-e-o. Be right back mate," he said softly with a pat on the shoulder. His footsteps got quiet for a moment, then shuffled back much slower. Harry could feel him standing above him, and after what seemed an age, he looked up. His face was clear, no sign of tears or a trace of anger. Just disappointment and a hard dullness in his green eyes. He gave Fred a perplexed look.

"Dad. Bill. Charlie. And Percy," he swallowed. The names were hard for him to get out, "the git." He gave a smile, one that looked infinitely more like a grimace.

"Molly?"

"Still kicking."

-------

The kitchen was a bit cleaner, but the bodies, save for Mrs. Weasley, hadn't been moved. It had been too hard, and Harry, Ron, the twins, their mother, and a very weak Ginny were up in Ron's room. They were saying very little, almost nothing at all. Mrs. Weasley was sleeping fitfully on Ron's bed, while Ginny was lying back on Harry's cot with her eyes closed.

Ron had needed something simple to try and divert his attention, and was writing short, contrite letters on the cancellation of the wedding. George was sitting stoically against the wall, and may have been watching Ron write the letters, or may not have. Fred was sitting next to Harry, and he wanted to say something, but couldn't figure out how to.

After sending Pig out with a few of the letters, Ron asked, in nothing above a whisper, if Harry would mind getting Hedwig for more letters. By the time that he came back with his white owl, Luna was sitting by George. His question was already answered when she just held up her letter from Ron. The vague look in her eyes was different; it wasn't a Luna Gaze, but one filled with more sadness, and unfamiliar in her face.

"Where should we go?" George asked, after a long moment's pause.

"Better yet; where _can_ we go? He's out there still, and guaranteed he has his bloody Death Eaters on the ready."

"Ron, always the optimist. Why don't you take a little kip, and we'll fill you in later?" The suggestion by Fred was shut down immediately by Ron, who threw the bed an evil glance.

"Bloody hell, Fred. Don't you take anything seriously? Look, just _look_ at our situation! Is there anything funny at all?" He stared at Fred, and in return he got a frosty look. Fred slowly rose, and walked to the door, all the while keeping a straight gaze with his younger brother. He opened the door, walked out, and closed it firmly but without a slam. Harry glared at Ron.

"We can't have whoever we have left to go falling apart on us, Ron. Just, go back to writing those letters," Harry said softly, although his eyes were stern. Something that Harry had said seemed to have struck a chord, and Ron went back to writing the letters, and in the light of the room, you could see a tear holding on for dear life on the end of his nose.

-------

"Mum, there is _no_ way that I am letting you even get up. Stay back, I'll get you Witch Weekly and a cup of nice hot tea, and you _promise _me that you will stay," George told Mrs. Weasley, who didn't seem like she was capable of ever even lifting her arm again. Her eyes were red from crying, and no one knew what to do, because it was always, always, Mrs. Weasley that was the strong one.

"Alright," she said, her voice just a thin rasp. Harry knocked on the door, and with a look towards George, told him it was time to go. He sent one long last look towards his mother and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"Is she here yet? I told Luna that she should stay, but, she refused point blank," George asked of Mrs. Figg. Harry nodded, and pointed at a woman with a cat or two walking up the stairs. She was holding a Witch Weekly and a whole kettle of tea, and one could wonder how she was holding it all in her arms.

Harry led George out the front door, where they could see Ron, Luna, Fred and a slightly better Ginny standing besides a tree. Their faces were all somber, and though it was summertime, they were all wearing dark clothing.

"Harry, where are we going?" George asked him, looking back once lovingly at the Burrow. He turned around with a stony face and asked again. After a long pause, Harry answered.

"We're leaving."

"But why?"

"For help."

"What if –"

"We don't find any? Well, we better hope we do, or else we'll need a whole lot of luck to make it through," and without another word, they held hands and thought of someplace where they knew things would be alright.

"Neville's house everybody."

-------

**A/N: OMG updated!! I am so excited! Sorry that it's still short. Now....if I only find that other file for my story, everything will be ok....**


End file.
